Passenger Fatty-Seven
Passenger Fatty-Seven is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Quagmire flies the beer bar buddies to San Francisco, but on their way back, Flight 07 gets hijacked by terrorists. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Crisis Terrorists *Blue Collar Worker *Jimmy *FBI Minor Roles *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Tom Tucker *Kimi Quagmire *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Bonnie Swanson *Ida Davis *Henry Ford *Riley *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Disgust *Constipated *Robert E. Lee *Ulysses S. Grant *Frank Caliendo *Brian Griffin (Non-Speaking) *Cleveland Jr. (Non-Speaking) *Roberta Tubbs (Non-Speaking) *Rallo Tubbs (Non-Speaking) *Kevin Swanson (Non-Speaking) *Susie Swanson (Non-Speaking) *Janet Tubbs (Mentioned) Quotes :Cleveland: Wow, so that was San Francisco. :has extremely muscular arms :Joe: I didn't realize how hilly it was gonna be there. ---- :kicks the guys out of the cockpit :Peter: Joke's on him. I farted just before he kicked us out. :Quagmire: Aaah! Oh, God! ---- :Cleveland: Oh my God! Those guys in first class have guns! :Peter: Cleveland, just be happy with what you have. Don't envy people. ---- :Peter: I wish I just stayed home and finished my remake of Inside Out. :to members of the Griffin family dressed as Inside Out characters :Chris: Hi, I'm joy. :Meg: I'm sadness. :Stewie: I'm anger. :Lois: I'm disgust. :Peter: And I'm constipated. :out to Riley :Riley: Oooh, I need to use the bathroom. :Peter: Yay! I win! ---- :Peter: Excuse me, I'd just like to ask the mom behind me, who told me to stop watching Game of Thrones on my laptop if I'm still the worst person on this plane. ---- :Joe: Get off my plane ... get off my plane. :Cleveland: What's that now? :Joe: Hm? Nothing. :Cleveland: Always bet on black ... always bet on black. :Joe: Did you say something? :Cleveland: I don't think so. :Both: Double trouble! :Cleveland: That's it. We found it. ---- :Donna: Oh! My Cleveland on a hijacked airplane! This is all so awful! :Kimi: I know! I think our husbands won't make it! :Lois: What will our lives be like without them? :to the wives starring in a take on the theme song of The Golden Girls :Stewie: Oh my God! Now I want dad to die. :Bonnie: darkly Me too. ---- :Peter: Look. There's one guy who slept through this whole thing. :wakes up the sleeping guy :Peter: Hey buddy, wake up. We're all about to die. :Guy: What? What are you talking about? :Peter: Yeah, I thought I should wake you up. Nobody wants to die in their sleep. :Guy: Oh my God! No! I have a family! :Peter: There you go. ---- :Quagmire: That's a military fighter jet! He's here to shoot us down! :Peter: Or she. ---- :plane rapidly plummets toward the ground :Cleveland: We're all gunna die! :Quagmire: the same tone as one would say "The Hell, we will!" And go to Hell, we will! ---- :lands the plane in the crevice of a rock :Quagmire: Aw, yeah. Right there. That's good and now to discharge the plane's fire retardant. :fire retardant discharges all over the place :Quagmire: Giggity. ---- :Chris: Dad, I was really worried, so I pulled a record of your credit card purchases in San Francisco and I saw some things I think you'd prefer to keep private. :Peter: We'll talk later, Chris. :Chris: I think we will. I do believe we will. ---- :Peter: Oh, in case we didn't say, this was Spirit Airlines. Trivia *Peter breaks the Fourth wall and calls on the animators twice to alter the scene. Once to fix his eye, and then to change the guys into X-Men characters. *At the San Francisco Airport, one of the flight terminals reads "Terminal Cancer". *Apparently Quagmire works at Spirit Airlines in this episode, despite having always worked at The Quahog Airport, since day one. *Brian doesn't have any lines in this episode. Cultural References *The title and plot parody the film, "Passenger Fifty Seven". *Peter has his Korean animator turn himself and the other beer bar buddies into X-Men characters. *Lois mentions that she and the other girls had a planned trip to Donna's sister's timeshare planned. Donna has a sister named Janet from The Cleveland Show. *Melissa Etheridge's "Come To My Window" plays during the guy's trip to San Francisco. *The kid in the treehouse is seen reading a MAD magazine. *Lois and the other wives worry what their lives will be like, if their husbands die. This cues a cutaway gag, parodying The Golden Girls, depicting herself, Bonnie, Donna, and Kimi as old women, experiencing the theme song and doing a short scene, where they act like characters of the show. Gallery Videos File:Quagmire Plans A Trip To San Francisco With The Guys Season 15 Ep. 11 FAMILY GUY Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Quagmire Episodes